Knights Legacy: Chaos
by LullabyStorm
Summary: The prophecy has been set. It has been that way for years. Five new kids get dragged into this so-called "prophecy" that will save the Digital World. All they have to do is follow it. But not everything is at it seems. /Seasons crossover/


_First off, this is a day late I know, as I wanted to get this out for Odaiba Day, but I was travelling back home from a convention yesterday and I was just so tired that I didn't get a chance to._

 _This is something that I've been planning for a long time. I thought Odaiba Day would be the perfect opportunity to get some new content out. It's about time I got this story rolling._

 _Also, have you guys seen the new Tri PV for Confession!? I'm going to be in tears on that day!_

 **Knights Legacy: Chaos**

 _Prologue_

He could hear the fighting outside.

The cave shook with tremors due to the violence going on outside, the figure could hear the cries and screams from the various digimon fighting. The cloaked figure inside grunted as he lost balance, shielding his head from falling debris as the fighting continued. He knew he should be outside helping, but he had to find it first.

This was just the beginning, and he had to make sure everything went according to the prophecy.

He had managed to crawl through the narrow cave until he came to a large room. It was dimly lit by a few torches, highlighting a strange picture up on the furthest wall. It showed a large circle spilt into four sections; each section had an ancient image of on the Sovereign at the top with a symbol corresponding to their dimensions.

Ebonwumon for the north. Zhuqiaomon for the south. Azulongmon for the east and Baihumon for the west.

More to the centre of the circle, each section held certain symbols.

The figure grabbed one of the flame torches and raised it so he could make them out. He started with the eastern section.

 _Courage. Friendship. Knowledge. Love. Sincerity. Reliability. Hope. Light_

He also noticed other symbols; smaller than the first eight, representing a combination of the original eight, with three new ones added: _Miracles, Kindness and Destiny_

The figure moved the torch down to examine the southern section. There it displayed an image of three beast-like forms.

The cave shook violently again, causing the figure to stumble. He managed to steady himself but he was extremely worried. The cries were getting more frequent. When he straightened, he noticed a change to the mural. The northern section was completely wrecked; the image was no longer visible as it had been covered in black, almost like someone had painted over it.

' _This has never happened before! What does this mean!?'_

Suddenly, two roars echoed outside in the battlefield. They sent shivers right through the figure standing in the cave. This wasn't good.

' _No, the Guardians…'_

Their only chance was gone. He wasn't ready to proceed just yet but their diversion had been eliminated.

' _It has begun. We must find the chosen.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when the mural began to glow. The western section stood out, illuminating the symbols within it. Baihumon's section.

 _Bravery. Compassion. Loyalty. Determination. Justice._

It was time.

He was about to leave and tell everyone that it had begun when suddenly, the other two sections began to glow as well. The symbols began to emit a bright glow together. The figure was shocked.

' _What!? This has never happened before! What does this mean!?_

The cave shook again, causing more debris to fall. He had to get out of here. He took one last look at the mural again.

Every section bar the north was glowing now.

This wasn't supposed to be part of the prophecy.

Before he could analyse the image more, he was suddenly trapped behind rocks that had fallen; causing him to be cut off from the room. The screams continued on. He had to help his comrades.

But he couldn't get that image out of his mind.

' _Something's not right. Not this time.'_

* * *

 _So this marks the beginning of a new series of mine. I have a lot of planning to do to make sure it can reach its full potential, but I wanted to start some new things as well as continuing my Takari collection. Hopefully this will be something you guys enjoy. Until next time_


End file.
